The present invention relates to book sacks for carrying books and the like and more particularly to a front and back book sack that includes a back compartment portion having a back item carrying compartment provided therein that is secured to a front compartment portion having a front item carrying compartment provided therein with left and right padded shoulder straps.
Each year many small children develop back injuries when they carry book sacks that are overloaded and often using only one of the two conventionally provided book sack straps. Conventional, back pack type, book sacks place an unbalanced load on the developing spinal column of the child and can lead to acute back injuries, such as ruptured disks and the like, and/or chronic back injuries that manifest themselves years later when it is to late to prevent them. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a book sack that included carrying compartments for allowing a child to properly balance the weight of the items to be carried by dividing the items between a front carrying compartment and a back carrying compartment of the book sack. This balanced loading would place less strain on the child""s spinal column and would, thereby, reduce both acute and chronic back injuries.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a front and back book sack that includes a back compartment portion having a back item carrying compartment provided therein that is secured to a front compartment portion having a front item carrying compartment provided therein with left and right padded shoulder straps.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a front and back book sack that includes a back compartment portion having a back item carrying compartment provided therein, a front compartment portion having a front item carrying compartment provided therein, a front connector panel portion, a left padded shoulder strap, a right padded shoulder strap, two left side compartment portion connecting straps, a right side compartment portion connecting strap, a front buckle member attached to the bottom right side of the front compartment portion and an elongated right side compartment connecting strap having a first strap end secured to a bottom right side of the back compartment portion and a second strap end detachably securable to the front buckle member; the left padded shoulder strap being secured between a top of the back compartment portion and a top of the front compartment portion; the right padded shoulder strap being secured between a top of the back compartment portion and a top of the front connector panel portion; the two left side compartment portion connecting straps being secured between the left side of the back compartment portion and the left side of the front compartment portion; the right side compartment portion securing strap being secured between a right side of the back compartment portion and a right side of the front connector panel portion; the left padded shoulder strap being adjustably secured to the top of the back compartment portion with a left shoulder strap buckle provided on the back compartment portion; the right padded shoulder strap being adjustably secured to the top of the back compartment portion with a right shoulder strap buckle provided on the back compartment portion; the front connector panel portion having a back compartment portion facing panel surface and a front compartment portion facing panel surface; the front compartment portion facing panel surface having a connecting panel area thereof covered with hook and pile fastener material; the front compartment portion having a user facing compartment portion safety panel constructed from a puncture resistant material, such as leather, having sufficient puncture resistance to prevent pens, pencils, scissors and the like from penetrating the user facing compartment portion safety panel should a user fall forward while such an item is carried in the front item carrying compartment; the user facing compartment portion safety panel having safety panel area thereof covered with hook and pile fastener material that is companionate with the hook and pile fastener material of the connecting panel area.
Accordingly, a front and back book sack is provided. The front and back book sack includes a back compartment portion having a back item carrying compartment provided therein, a front compartment portion having a front item carrying compartment provided therein, a front connector panel portion, a left padded shoulder strap, a right padded shoulder strap, two left side compartment portion connecting straps, a right side compartment portion connecting strap, a front buckle member attached to the bottom right side of the front compartment portion and an elongated right side compartment connecting strap having a first strap end secured to a bottom right side of the back compartment portion and a second strap end detachably securable to the front buckle member; the left padded shoulder strap being secured between a top of the back compartment portion and a top of the front compartment portion; the right padded shoulder strap being secured between a top of the back compartment portion and a top of the front connector panel portion; the two left side compartment portion connecting straps being secured between the left side of the back compartment portion and the left side of the front compartment portion; the right side compartment portion securing strap being secured between a right side of the back compartment portion and a right side of the front connector panel portion; the left padded shoulder strap being adjustably secured to the top of the back compartment portion with a left shoulder strap buckle provided on the back compartment portion; the right padded shoulder strap being adjustably secured to the top of the back compartment portion with a right shoulder strap buckle provided on the back compartment portion; the front connector panel portion having a back compartment portion facing panel surface and a front compartment portion facing panel surface; the front compartment portion facing panel surface having a connecting panel area thereof covered with hook and pile fastener material; the front compartment portion having a user facing compartment portion safety panel constructed from a puncture resistant material, such as leather, having sufficient puncture resistance to prevent pens, pencils, scissors and the like from penetrating the user facing compartment portion safety panel should a user fall forward while such an item is carried in the front: item carrying compartment; the user facing compartment portion safety panel having safety panel area thereof covered with hook and pile fastener material that is companionate with the hook and pile fastener material of the connecting panel area.